


【ｂｌｕｅ　ｂｌａｎｋｅｔ】

by backupim



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backupim/pseuds/backupim
Summary: "You're to cute for words"





	【ｂｌｕｅ　ｂｌａｎｋｅｔ】

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be angst but the moment i imagined jisung with messy hair, gripping a blanket, wearing a baby blue oversized sweater, and worrying about his boyfriend. uwu 😢
> 
> Main Account - aestheticyerim

_you have one voicemail_

_hey babe, just checking in. it's already 4:00 in morning, i hope you come home soon. don't overwork yourself! uhm, i love you..._

-

Minho replayed the song before going over the choreography once more. "Damn it!" He pulled at his hair, frustrated. He was stuck on this move sense 3:00 am, and he still couldn't get it right.

Jisung gripped his favortie blanket tighter, sitting up on their bed. He got up and took his pillow and blanket with him out to his car. He drove to the dance studio before walking to the practice room Minho's always in.

Minho heard quiet footsteps before seeing his boyfriend in the doorway of the practice room. He was holding his pillow and blue blanket. "Sungie what are you doing here?" Jisung frowned "I-I wanted to check up on you, you didn't answer my calls and I wanted to bring you home"

"You're to cute for words" Minho picked up his small boyfriend, earning a cute squeal from the younger. "God you're adorable" Minho cooed. Jisung wrapped his legs around the dancer's waist, kissing him softly. After a while the older pulled away, putting his soft boyfriend down.

Jisung had dark bags under his eyes, Minho frowned. "Don't tell me you stayed but all night because you were waiting for me.." He sounded guilty. "Y-you said you would be back by 9:00 pm" His boyfriend whimpered, playing with the rim of his baby blue sweater. Minho cooed again at the sight.

"I'm sorry baby" Minho frowned, Jisung already stay up enough on his own. "It's okay minnie" The younger kissed his cheek. "Now come home.." Jisung whispered against his skin.

"Let's go baby" Minho held out his hand to the tiny male, Jisung took it and they walked out to the car. Minho got in the drivers seat while Jisung sat next to him, falling asleep, only to woken by Minho's arms around his waist. He flinched, Minho's calming words filling the air. "It's just me baby" 

Jisung let Minho pick him up and take him to their room. The dancer laid his precious boyfriend down on the bed, the younger had fell back asleep while they were walking up the stairs. Minho smiled and laid next to his younger boyfriend.

_"I don't deserve you"_


End file.
